This invention relates to the technology of removing gas or vapor from a vacuum chamber, specifically by forming a plasma (space-charge neutral mixture of free electrons and ions) in the gas, and driving a current density j through the plasma, normal to the local magnetic field B, to generate a magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) pressure gradient vector j.times.B, to transport the plasma and vapor or background gases toward an outlet orifice.